Winged Reaper Magic
Winged Reaper Magic (ゆうよくリーパーきじゅつ Yuuyoku Riipaa Kijutsu) is a rare Holder Magic that requires the use of The Charon ''(ス チャロン Su Charon) in order to be performed. The magic allows for the wielder of the Charon to perform a multitude of different magic techniques using a dark energy known as '''Styx '(スティックス Sutikkusu), said to be the essence of the underworld given access to our world. The name of of the magic comes from two major aspects of it - wielding a scythe in the manner of the Grim Reaper and gaining wings while doing so. Currently, the owner of The Charon is Jade Forikin, a world renowned Magical Martial Artist who specialises in weaponised combat. Description To use Winged Reaper Magic, a mage must first locate The Charon, a magical scythe created hundred of years ago. The scythe is very abstract and stylised - without the magic reinforcing it, it would be next to useless in battle and probably would have shattered many years ago. About six feet from tip to tip, the haft is a heavily decorated iron pole, with a spear head at either end. At the top, the scythe blade extends about two and half feet out, and on the reverse lies yet another spear head-like construction. The dark metal of the weapon seems to absorb light and dim the surroundings, making the wielder need to be accustomed to working in darkness. Despite its seemingly large wight due to the size and material, the workings of Styx cause The Charon to weigh next to nothing in the hands of the person it is currently bonded to. Styx is the name given to the energy produced by The Charon. The power can be used in many ways, but the most well known is the construct large black wings on the back of the wielder, giving them the ability to fly and also serving as a major factor in the name of the magic. Styx can also be used offensively, as blast or orbs can slice through a large amount of materials; wrapping it around The Charon or even the wielder's body is not out of the question, and is something Jade herself does quite often when competing. When necessary, Styx can also be used in a protective manner, forming black walls that provide an effective defense against a large amount of attacks. These constructions can also be place horizontally to act as platforms fro the user's comrades - the wielder them self has no need of them due to the wings they possess . Spells *'Wing Manifestation:' An unnamed spell, Wing Manifestation is more a feature than a spell. When Styx is summoned out of The Charon, large wings burst from the wielder's back. These wings are always black, and take the form of bird wings, complete with feathers. Because a human's back is not designed to support and use wings, most of the power used for them to function comes from the Magic Origin of the recipient human. The magical nature of the wings makes them very hard to damage, so by wrapping them around herself, Jade can use them as a defense against attacks of many natures. **'Wing Bestowal:' A sub ability of the standard Wing Manifestation, this ability allows Jade to grant wings to a comrade, while sacrificing her own. While the target has control over what the wings do, the fuel continues to come from Jade's own magic, so is used very rarely. Also, the further away the target is, the more power Jade must use to keep the wings attached to them. **'''Feather Darts: '''Wrapping a feather in Styx causes it to become a deadly projectile, exceedingly sharp and highly volatile. These arrows of death move incredibly fast towards their target, and can even curve slightly once released to adjust their aim. Once a feather is fired, it takes about thirty seconds to regrow, and then can simply be fired again. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Celtic Guardian Category:Caster Magic